


【流年似锦】在家里battle

by masako2017



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 流年似锦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masako2017/pseuds/masako2017
Summary: ･香蕉街拍侧写（又名大成子为朋友操碎了心的一天），一万字🎉





	【流年似锦】在家里battle

1.

汪卓成现在面临一个问题，而问题出自于他的两个好朋友。

他现在的感想就是，我是谁？我在哪？我在干嘛？  
以实际情况来说，他是饰演江澄的演员，人在香蕉街拍的摄影棚，正在努力工作挣钱。

这是他们三个人第一次合体拍摄大片。  
昨天在上海拍完戏后他便连夜搭机赶回北京，到家都已经凌晨了，才几个小时不到，清晨炙热的阳光就让身体苏醒。而今天完成香蕉街拍的拍摄后，明天又得赶回上海去拍戏。唉，忙一点也好，生活才充实啊。

这才8月24日，以二十四节气来说正是处暑。  
可他身上竟然穿着高领毛衣，还外搭一件毛呢西装外套，三个人里就他的服装最厚最热。  
生活不易，汗流整身浑像是回到横店拍戏。不过这些天气的事情就罢了，毕竟不是只有他一人受苦，在场人人都热得一脸恍惚。

趁着拍摄中间的空档，汪卓成将外套半脱，让汗湿的背部通风透气。  
站在一旁的朱赞锦神志迷蒙地抓着手持风扇往脸上吹，而远处的宽哥，与他们两人微妙地空出一段距离，脸上掺杂着说不清的情绪。

对周遭气氛特别敏锐的汪卓成顿时尴尬起来。他能和朱赞锦在超市玩闹，跟刘海宽一起录儿少节目也行，但不知为何，只要他们三人处于同一个时空地点，空气中总是弥漫着说不出的……诡异。他真希望于斌能来救救场，或是纪李，这世上没有他们两个炒不热的场子。

眼看宽哥嘴角带着笑容，眉眼之间却越发孤寒，一股求生本能让他把朱赞锦握着风扇的手推向刘海宽。

“抓赞你也给宽哥吹吹吧，他也热呢＂  
“啊…？喔……＂朱赞锦有气无力地咕哝一声，任由汪卓成一边搭着自己的肩，一边将风扇对向旁边那人。

隔靴搔痒的吹拂使刘海宽回头看了一眼朱赞锦，然后又嘴角带笑地转过头，兀自走向工作人员指示的树荫下休息。

汪卓成左顾右盼，思索着下一步该怎么走。  
前一晚熬大夜的朱赞锦眼神呆滞地站在树下乘凉，手中的风扇一刻也没放下。刘海宽在一旁蹲下歇脚，又起身靠在砖墙边，滑起手机开始网上冲浪。  
一个是我好热不要跟我说话，一个是别管我让我静一静。

不出一分钟，他摸出自己蜘蛛侠外壳的手机，走向疑似网络成瘾的刘海宽。

他先自拍了一张，接着用手肘推推隔壁的人，晃了晃手里的蜘蛛侠。  
“海宽，我们来几张自拍吧＂  
“…………＂

对周遭失去兴趣的网瘾患者毫无反应。  
汪卓成差点困窘地回头找朱赞锦，刘海宽这才缓慢入镜。

感觉也没什么不同，是平常的宽哥啊？看着方才拍的几张照片，他暗自嘀咕。  
“唉这个角度不错，来来再多拍几张＂，汪卓成气聚丹田，提高音量，试图吸引朱赞锦的注意。

抓赞！快过来啊！  
他那宏亮如钟又底气十足的专业发声反倒惊动了摄影大哥，连忙扛着器材侧拍他们自拍的模样，顺带引来朱赞锦。

“抓赞你脸最小，站前面帮我们拍吧＂  
“这是你的手机，你自个儿拿着＂  
“好啦不然轮流嘛，快拍快拍＂  
“喔……要拍啰，3、2、1──＂  
说也奇怪，方才的网瘾患者有如吃了一剂神奇方药，突然很配合地摆出姿势，甚至还扬起头。

拍完秋装大片后，终于能走进室内，三人纷纷脱下大衣，一起接受采访。  
汪卓成暗自庆幸朱赞锦的位置被安排在中间，省得他左右为难。

答完一连串和陈情令相关的问题后，抛来了一个交情考验题。

“如果去旅游最想和组里谁一起？＂

哇，这个问题，答不好的话很容易把气氛搞僵的。  
正当汪卓成的脑海中浮现三人一起旅游的答案时，朱赞锦的声音就急促地划破沉默。

“三个一起嘛～～～！＂这好像是他一整天以来听过朱赞锦说得最有精神的一句话，甚至还摆出手势挥舞。  
“对啊挺好的，挺有意思的＂英雄所见略同，除了附和没有别的了。

一旁的刘海宽闷不作声。

“那你们比较想去哪？＂工作人员继续问道。

“你想去哪玩？不如去海边？＂汪卓成侧过身，问向朱赞锦。  
“……嗯…………都可以。＂朱赞锦沉吟许久，颇有回避之意。

“我最近就是还挺想吃海鲜的＂，刘海宽终于开口参与话题，汪卓成不经意地看向声音传来的方向，却看见朱赞锦频频用腿推着刘海宽。好像……在叫他不要再说下去？为什么？

他还没来得及思考，嘴巴就自动接起下一句话，”那我们可以去盛产海鲜的地方＂，而朱赞锦只是点点头，没有多说什么。

下一个问题，觉得自己适合什么样的团综节目。

“…………就是大家一起经营一个店，＂听完隔壁两人的想法，刘海宽娓娓而谈。  
“也挺有意思的＂待朱赞锦附和，刘海宽延续未说完的话，”到最后会有成就感。＂  
“嗯～＂汪卓成也表示同意。  
“挣钱的那种？＂朱赞锦听得认真，用那软喏的声音确认道。

刘海宽凝视着朱赞锦一会，以温和的语气说，“不是，我的意思就是有一个比较丰富的经历，＂他顿了顿，“就你要开一个店，但目的不是为了赚钱。＂

汪卓成开始控制不住自己的表情肌，嘴角无情地在录象机前出卖他，他尴尬地抬起手试图掩饰。

朱赞锦一怔，“那怎么养活自己？＂  
“就是你可以学到一些生活技能啊，让你学到一些平时拍戏学不到的东西＂

汪卓成抽动了一下嘴角。他很少看过朱赞锦讲话这么单刀直入，而且还是在采访上。虽然那软绵绵的嗓音听着倒不刺耳，但就字面意义而言，完全是在对他人的金钱观打上问号。

见状况好像有些失控，工作人员赶紧圆场。

“对，《中餐厅》那种＂刘海宽点点头，他想讲的就是这个。  
“也行，有吃的＂朱赞锦僵硬的表情总算软化下来，转过身与汪卓成对视而笑。

本以为话题结束，孰知刘海宽又缓缓说道。

“那个不是让你去吃，＂朱赞锦正欲开口，刘海宽又接着说，“那个是让你给别人做饭的。＂  
“做完了以后我们自己吃还可以＂，朱赞锦摆出炒菜和甩锅子般的姿势，话语中透出焦急，“自己有午餐和晚餐啊。＂接着用手指往身上一比，写着一脸的不服气。

刘海宽垂肩吁了口气，习惯性地舔一下嘴，任眼神飘向远方，没有要回话的意思。

“好好好＂  
“可以了可以了＂  
“不吵了不吵了＂见现场气氛愈加凝重，汪卓成赶紧将手伸向朱赞锦的大腿，安抚性地拍了几下。

随着汪卓成的动作，刘海宽飘忽的眼神又有了焦点，停留在那富有线条的手臂上。

好在后来的提问让气氛转变不少，三人之间的交流也活络许多。  
尤其是结尾时，他们各被发了一只荧光色的小手玩快问快答，瞬间什么矛盾都没有了，开心。

采访结束后，工作人员要他们再拍一组街头风的照片作为收尾。  
三人各自换上了轻便凉爽的白色上衣，除了朱赞锦是短袖，他和刘海宽都是无袖坦克背心。

按工作人员的说法，似乎是想拍出男孩之间相互打斗玩闹的感觉。  
可现在赤手空拳的，要直接上吗？汪卓成怀念起拥有紫电的那段日子。

“你们可以试着稍微捶一下对方，然后眼神凶一点，欸对对就是这样＂

刘海宽面无表情地站在中间，任由朱赞锦和汪卓成往自己身上捶。力道不大，略微酸爽。  
摄影大哥在心里叨咕，这怎么看起来花拳绣腿的，猫猫拳呢这。

接着又让他们发挥几个情境，男子汉勾肩搭背之类的。  
汪卓成伸手搭向朱赞锦的脖颈，而后者也将手掌贴在那结实的臂膀上。一出室外就见光死的朱赞锦病恹恹地说，”你这手怎么越来越粗，好重……＂

汪卓成对着镜头咧嘴一笑，刘海宽孤立无援地站在他们两个身后，一脸尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑。

三人后来又沿着月台边拍了几组姿势，汪卓成感觉刘海宽好像时不时在瞅着他的胳膊。他试图将视线对上，然而对方又若无其事地望向远方的砖墙。然后又看过来。

就在他思考自己是否该回看宽哥的胸肌以示敬意时，“抓成！你看！＂，朱赞锦连跑带跳，兴冲冲地抓着一把水枪蹭过来。

工作人员递了几把玩具水枪给他们，说要他们尽情地当个夏日男孩。  
那你倒是一开始就让我们当啊！！汪卓成一时没把控住，差点又新出一张表情包。

汪卓成试探地对着朱赞锦的方向按下水枪开关，被水柱射中的朱赞锦也不惶多让，回敬他一枪。  
站在一旁的刘海宽则将枪口对着地上铺的铁轨，测试儿童水枪的喷射性能。

“别拘束，大家玩脱点哈！＂见三个大男孩玩水枪玩得像是姑娘家似的，摄影大哥又是一声吆喝。

闻言，朱赞锦不客气地举起枪就朝刘海宽一阵猛射，吓得汪卓成差点没把枪拿稳。  
现在是什么情况，是要三个人互射吗？？我看我还是跟着抓赞一起射海宽好了，应该不会出错吧。

云梦江氏家训，明知不可为而为之！抓赞我掩护你！

兴许是太久没接触这些简单朴实的童年回忆，一来一往之间，三人也逐渐玩成了熊孩子。  
男孩子嘛，打打闹闹就是对彼此的认可了。

最后，每人脸上分别画了些象征性的伤妆，以严肃而帅气的街头风格完成今日的拍摄。

2.

刘海宽并没有心情不好，他只是变回原先那副缺少感情起伏的模式。

与朱赞锦合作时就不用说了，跟汪卓成一起录儿少猜谜也还算合作无间，可当他与这两人同时在一块时，空有一双大长腿也找不到自己的立足之处。除非其中一方和自己攀谈，他似乎只能看着他们耍宝嬉闹，若不巧聊到他插不上话的话题，就只能原地化成187公分的人形立牌。

以汪卓成的话来说，就是他也不知道自己是谁，在哪，又在干嘛。

朱赞锦跟汪卓成在一起时的表情，有些是他没见过的。那恣情又无所拘束的笑容，甚少在他们两人独处时显露。  
他心里有些吃味。

关于开店的话题，他想讲的是彼此可以拥有更多有趣又美好的回忆，可朱赞锦只聚焦在挣钱和大啖美食。况且盈不盈利向来不是这类节目的重点，他也不知道该怎么说了，自己的想法被小男友这么质疑，总是有一点难过。

汪卓成伸手摸向朱赞锦大腿的那瞬间让他脸上笑容一僵，那位置他连碰都没怎么碰过，顶多庆功宴上趁乱拍了一下，平时只有搭搭肩或揽个腰，而江宗主竟然在众人面前出手如此自然，莫不是其他部位也无所顾忌。

更甚者，后面玩快问快答的时候，谁最常NG的提问一出来，他的小男友竟然第一个毫不犹豫往自己指！太难了，将头一抬，谁也不爱。

风水轮流转，抛来一个可以让他反击的问题，谁最爱睡懒觉？  
他不想互相伤害，只是直盯盯地望向朱赞锦。困困小猪。

让他乐滋滋的是，朱赞锦在后来的“谁最精致？＂选了自己。  
尽管那支戳向自己的小手后来被汪卓成扳向握着的主人，嗯，他还是开心地笑了。

你在我眼里，也是无可比拟的。

3.

朱赞锦被热得有些懵，可他对自己的基本信息还是能掌握的，他人正在北京某个难以描述的地点，参与香蕉街拍的拍摄。

他记得刘海宽爱玩的那个游戏代称，吃鸡，这两个字太魔性了，他想忘都忘不了。  
他不知道的是，他身边的两个男人险些对自我身分产生疑惑，又各自怀着什么样的心思。

结束拍摄的朱赞锦现在脑子清醒得很，他正和助理赶着搭高铁去合肥，为明天的颁奖典礼做准备。  
车阵一路塞到天边，把握时间录了视频发布在微博后，他顺手拔了一根睫毛在车上许愿。拜托一定要赶上啊。

幸好后来顺利抵达，一到酒店，他便发了讯息给刘海宽。

“我—到—合—肥—了＂  
叮咚一声，屏幕上随即亮起了回复。  
“嗯，早点休息＂

没过多久，刘海宽又传来一则。”这几天有空来我这里好吗？＂

朱赞锦选了一张笑嘻嘻的贴图，为彼此辛苦工作的一天划下句点。

4.

于网影盛典受颁殊荣，吃尽合肥美食的朱赞锦风尘仆仆地回到北京。

“我到啦～＂朱赞锦哼着欢快的曲调，等着刘海宽应门。

“小朱老师，恭喜啊＂门一开，刘海宽便将心念的人儿揽入怀里，转身带进屋内。  
轻柔地梳理他耳际的发丝，”亲一个好吗？＂，刘海宽托起那张小脸，小心翼翼地问。

踮起的脚尖是他给他的答复。  
恋恋不舍地分开距离，他又朝那白嫩嫩的脸庞亲了一下。

“你和抓成抓斌录的那个节目是不是昨天播出？网上应该能看了吧＂  
朱赞锦蹦蹦跳跳地窜进客厅，一坐下来就把弄着遥控器，兴冲冲地想看男朋友参与的儿少节目。

“好，我等下来弄，可是在那之前──＂话锋一转，刘海宽卷起袖子跟着坐下，侧过身专注地看着朱赞锦。

“作为庆祝你得奖，我们什么时候去海南？＂眉眼中满是藏不住的期待。  
“嗯～～再等等吧＂朱赞锦歪着头，思索一会，认真地觉得现在不大合适。

“你上次也这样讲＂刘海宽沉下脸，瓮声瓮气地说。  
“最近都还有一些行程，要等时间定下来呀＂

“可是之前都说好了，你自己听＂拿出手机亮起先前录制的夏日回忆录视频，他将音量开到最大声不断回放。  
“嗯？”“选你！”  
“嗯？”“选你！”  
“嗯？”“选你！”

“……好了你别放了，尴尬死了＂朱赞锦作势要把刘海宽的手机抢过来，可又构不到，只好用手捶了捶男朋友的胳膊。他不知道，刘海宽前阵子心情低落的时候，都是靠这一段视频回血。

回忆起当时情景，他们俩肩挨着肩坐在一起，接受腾讯的访问。  
工作人员要他们问对方一个问题，朱赞锦还没想到，刘海宽就有了想法。

“你如果选一个人，我说现实当中，不是金光瑶喔，一起去旅游，你会选去哪里，为什么”  
“选、选你”  
“嗯？”  
“选你！”

刘海宽嘴巴上说好无聊，心里却是波涛汹涌。  
自从夏日回忆录的采访结束后，他总能从这段对话反刍出快乐。

7月12日，当时情景，历历在目。

“我本来以为你会选江澄的那个演员”采访结束后，刘海宽对正在确认行程的朱赞锦说。  
朱赞锦还没从方才录像的惊吓缓过来，愣了一下，“好主意，我也觉得跟大成去会更好玩一些。＂

他听闻刘海宽素来一开口就飙车，可谁知道他竟然会说什么洗澡？实在太虎狼之词了，吓得向来会说话的自己都不知道要回什么才好。

“欸不是都说选我了吗？朱老师你不能这样琵琶别抱，噢不是，那什么──＂

“你的语言老师……”心想这词说出来还是不妥，朱赞锦扬起下巴，一副你奈我何的姿态说，“不管，我就要出尔反尔。＂他嘴角微弯，笑得可甜了。

那时的刘海宽也没办法拿朱赞锦怎样，只能闷闷地说出正确的成语应用，“朱老师小心食言而肥啊。”

后来，在两人经历一段暧昧期后，刘海宽总算能把心里的话讲开，期待哪一天能和朱赞锦一同兑现约定。

可他的期盼换来的却是一再推托，甚至被当事人改口变成三人行。

将思绪拉回现实，刘海宽语气微愠地问，”你都已经选我了，为什么那天还要说三个人一起去？＂  
还一副乐呵呵的样子，干嘛，真的那么想跟汪卓成去啊。

朱赞锦一愣，他以为刘海宽只是怨他不断将海南一事往后延，原来并不只是这样。

“那是采访！旁边还有大成，录着呢！这难道不是最好的回答吗？＂就算我没说，大成铁定也会这么答，朱赞锦如是想。

“最好的回答？你的意思是采访上讲的话不能算数？＂  
“算，只是要看场合，有些——＂”如果你没有那个意思，那就别说了。＂

“你……！＂朱赞锦急得直跺脚，脸上一阵红一阵白，想不到该拿什么来回怼。

“…………＂只见刘海宽板着脸，左手臂叠在右手上方抱于胸前，将心里的万千思绪都压抑在眉眼之后。

好一句看场合。那我什么时候该信，什么时候又不该信？  
这是他最害怕的。先前也是，他分不清朱赞锦眼里的倾慕，哪些属于蓝曦臣，又剩下多少是给自己。  
再三斟酌，他无奈地开口。

“我从那天起就一直惦记着，你这样，让我怎么对你说的话认真？＂

朱赞锦的眼眸闪过一丝惊讶，而后随着睫毛的颤动化为黯淡。

“我不是这个意思……＂

刘海宽别过目光，保持沉默。

“海宽！＂他感觉自己的袖子被人揪着晃，然后又被挠了几下。刘海宽努力克制不动，他不想让朱赞锦以为靠这几招就可以摆平自己。

“听我说，大成他……＂  
眼前的人神情冰冷，一副拒绝沟通的样子。

朱赞锦双手拧着衣角，忿忿地瞪了一眼刘海宽。迟疑许久，终究叹了口气，转身离去。

刘海宽不动如山地看着朱赞锦理了理衣襬，目送那纤细的背影与自己渐行渐远。  
闭上眼，他深深地吸了一口气。他很想挽留他，可身体不受控制，死死地钉在沙发上。

赞赞，你这样就走了？不是，你要说出来啊，我还在等你呢。不是那个意思，那又是什么意思？  
听见门把被握起的声响，他在内心对自己那无用的长腿咆哮，快动啊。还有自己的嘴，为何不开口叫住他？

他心乱如麻，手指焦虑地搓捻着手心。

倏忽，从玄关传来一阵凌乱的脚步声，他抬起头，还没来得及反应就被朱赞锦一个箭步跳到身上，挨了好几拳。拳拳到位，跟香蕉街拍完全不是一个级别。

还好平常有在健身，肌肉多少有点反应能力，他看准空隙揪住朱赞锦挥舞不停的手。

“…！你知不知道你打人很痛的啊？＂紧紧扣住那双手，刘海宽吃痛地喊着，勉强靠着体型优势架住那发狂的团子。  
“我被你的态度给伤了，不打你、我不高兴！放开！＂那声音又奶又嗔，跟那发狠的劲儿实在搭不上。

“你先答应不打我我再放开＂  
“我不打你了＂朱赞锦乖顺秒答。  
“真的？＂他狐疑地看了一眼朱赞锦，试图确认那双大眼睛里是否还有杀意。  
“对啦！＂朱赞锦急头白脸，几乎要给刘海宽一记头槌。

刘海宽缓缓松开扣住朱赞锦的手，看那双手没被自己勒出伤痕后才松口气。  
眼前的人儿像只小动物般地钻进怀里，一言不发地蹭着自己的胸口，肩头一颤一颤的。

刘海宽在心中大大地叹了一口气。  
他伸手将人抱紧，手指摩娑过后颈，一遍又一遍地在背上拍抚着。

“以后不许再这样动手动脚啊，再这样要投诉家暴啦＂  
“谁让你不好好说话＂语毕，朱赞锦又捶了刘海宽一拳，软绵绵地落在胸口上。

“赞赞，别生气了……＂唉，敌不过朱赞锦，他心里也苦啊。  
他按住自己胸口上的那只手，牵向唇边。

“是我太急了……不要生气好不好？＂

这让朱赞锦忆起那一晚，手背上的那枚吻，以及那些令人心颤的触碰。  
心头一股暖意，他将嘴唇凑向刘海宽耳边，悄声说道。

“……选你＂  
“嗯？＂

经典对话的再次上演。

“选你！！＂刘海宽感觉自己的脸被啄了一下。  
“那大成呢？＂他不放弃地问，他要问个明白。  
“跟大成或其他人一起去也行，＂刘海宽心中警铃大作，才听见朱赞锦说，”可是得先跟你去。＂

“两个人？＂  
这憨傻的执拗惹笑了朱赞锦，他点点头，笑出一对甜甜的酒窝。

“那你想要什么时候去？＂  
“等天气凉快一点的时候吧，大概…10月中或11月？北京现在都有30度，这个时期去海南真的会受不了的＂

“有空查查想去哪些景点吧，我再来看看怎么规划＂朱赞锦站起来伸个懒腰，瞇起眼睛说。  
“不用，你带着我就好了＂  
“……别这么懒行吗。＂

“那就去你以前常待的地方呗。你以前常常在哪里，做些什么，＂刘海宽扶着小男友的肩膀，让人坐回自己怀里，亲了亲他的耳朵。”我们就去那里玩，再多拍些合照＂

“你自己就没有特别想去的地方吗？＂朱赞锦往眼前的大长腿一戳。

“海南不是你老家吗？跟着你总不会错吧＂

“不是，你总得有个想法，这样才算是有参与旅行……＂看朱赞锦一阵比手画脚和振振有词的架式，活像在教育自己旅行的真义。

“有想法才能规划行程，有行程才能抓预算，至于预算──＂”我要吃海鲜。＂  
“除了吃的以外。＂

“那去你家，跟你家人见面可好？＂

朱赞锦巴眨着一双大眼睛，愣愣地望着身后的人。  
刘海宽也静静地看着他，就如同先前在剧组对戏时那样，毋须言语，单以眉目便能传情。

不知对视了多久，朱赞锦忍不住噗哧一声笑了出来，那笑容会传染，惹得刘海宽也漾起一抹笑。

5.

“九加、九加三等于十一，十一加什么……＂  
““九加三等于十二吧！！＂＂

几乎和于斌的吐槽同步，朱赞锦笑得整个人前俯后仰，嘴巴张得又大又开，露出一排雪白的牙齿。”他真的是傻了我的天……＂话说到一半，发觉刘海宽对自己投以兴味盎然的目光，他赶紧收敛表情，将身体重新坐直。

“怎么了？想笑就笑呀＂  
理了理衣领，朱赞锦假咳一声，”演员，表情管理。＂还是要有点形象的，你人还在，我哪还能笑得那么猖狂啊。

“你笑开来的样子，很可爱＂刘海宽保持雅正的凝视，坦率地说。

朱赞锦面红耳赤，充耳不闻地继续盯着屏幕。现在演到哪啦？怎么抓成抓斌在说些什么我都听不明白了？哎呀三个人怎么全掉下去了。

画面从关卡切换回节目舞台。  
一席白衫的张梓墨抽出下一个密室，奶声奶气而又字正腔圆地说：”滚轴密室～＂  
麦咭黄色的身影顿时出现在屏幕上，朗声宣布：”要去玩滚轴密室的有宣璐、汪卓成、刘海宽！＂

“欸轮到你出场了＂朱赞锦用手肘推推刘海宽，示意他别再盯着自己不放。

“天哪海宽你是大侠吗？＂  
“宽哥真的～＂  
“为什么他一直很雅正？＂

朱赞锦目不转睛地盯着屏幕，时不时将身体前倾，嘴边的酒窝随着笑声一绽一绽。

“现在最绝望的应该就是宽哥＂  
“也不知道他到底绝望不绝望，主要他的表情，他莫得感情你知道吗＂于斌眉飞色舞地说。

刘海宽不是很想面对屏幕上的自己，光是参加儿少节目就已经让他够尴尬的了，现在还得在朱赞锦面前被这样公开处刑，索性眼睛一闭装作什么都没看到。

“啊抓璐掉下去了！这摔下去会疼吧，万一脸着地怎么办？＂  
“没事，有铺垫子的，只是看起来很高＂被小男友的惊呼弄回现实，他连忙反应。

沙发使人懒，朱赞锦原本拘谨的坐姿逐渐垮掉，放纵地将身体挨在刘海宽肩上。刘海宽神色温柔，他牵起身边人的手，任由掌心的热度蔓延至心头。  
屏幕上的画面更迭在他的眼眸里，他一幕都不在意，只专注当下的宠溺。

汪卓成和于斌那副憨憨的样子，频频使朱赞锦笑得咯咯响。  
当然，刘海宽那一脸生活不易被迫卖艺的神情，也为今晚贡献了不少笑声。

“唉，差我一个抓抓群就齐了，＂看完节目，朱赞锦意犹未尽地说。

“能去的话一定很好玩。＂  
“嗯，＂刘海宽柔声附和，”宣宣说你一直很想来。＂

“对了，给你看张照片，＂刘海宽从手机里找出那天和张梓墨的合照，将手机递给朱赞锦。  
“啊，这是刚才那个小朋友！他好可爱＂  
“跟你一样，＂刘海宽一手将人拉近自己，另一手以食指和拇指拉出夸张的幅度，”眼睛这～么大。＂

“你对小朋友真好，＂看着照片里温柔的眉眼，朱赞锦想起刘海宽在节目里护着小女孩的样子，”真是暖哥哥～＂

这声哥哥几乎让刘海宽心跳漏拍。好想再听他叫一次。

“嗯～肚子饿了＂朱赞锦对男朋友的心思浑然不知，拍拍肚皮，左右张望，没找到吃的就直接躺在沙发上，放任小腿晃呀晃。

“我做东西给你吃，等着哈＂刘海宽卷起袖子提起裤腰，见屋里没零食只好塞了一个盾牌抱枕给朱赞锦充饥，利索地走向厨房。

然而又脚步一滞，磕磕巴巴地问。

“还是你想吃外卖？＂

6.

想起上回给纪李做的手抓饼，刘海宽不免心生犹豫。  
他们放肆又彻底地点了一整桌外卖，当然，大部分是给朱赞锦吃的。

朱赞锦吃得津津有味，脸颊鼓得像只小仓鼠。

“我还是不明白，＂他有规矩地吞下东西再说话，又用筷子夹起香喷喷的土豆片，递给对面的人。  
“嗯？＂刘海宽极其自然地接过朱赞锦的喂食，等着他开口。  
“洗澡在自己家里洗不就好了，干嘛要特地跑到外面洗澡？＂

朱赞锦后来才知道，洗澡对东北人来说是多么仪式性的一件事情。在海南，洗浴中心是对声色场所的暗示，怪不得他在采访当下给刘海宽一记眼刀。

“嗯……下次换我带你回东北，你就知道为什么我想带你去洗澡了＂  
“我没说我要去！你们那边不是都一群人脱光光地洗吗？多尴尬啊＂

“怎么，害羞啊？＂  
“…………＂  
“去那边你就会知道，自己其实不会洗澡＂  
“谁特么不会洗澡？？？＂唉呦又凶起来了，奶凶奶凶的。

“好好好，不去不去，我们自己在家里洗就好＂，刘海宽说完便搁下筷子，起身朝浴室走去。”我先去放水啊，等下就可以来泡澡了＂

“啊？＂朱赞锦吓地蹦起身，拽着刘海宽的衣襬要他停下。  
刘海宽旁若无事地盯着朱赞锦，一脸写着怎么啦一起洗有什么不行吗。

朱赞锦目光游移，紧抿着唇，不知想到了什么，白皙的脸颊染上了一抹羞红。

“逗你玩的，＂看朱赞锦一副虚惊一场的样子，刘海宽心里觉得好笑，怎么，是怕被我吃了不成。

“怎么样，今天要留下来吗？＂  
“不行，明天还有采访呢＂“哪家的采访？＂“芭莎的＂  
一听见芭莎二字，刘海宽心中又浮现起那天被芭姊支配的恐惧。别，他不要再弹什么计算器。

“好好好，那你快回去，记得睡饱一点，小心提防＂

？？？提防啥？纪李吗？他不记得自己说过剧组其他人也会去啊。（事实证明，男朋友的叮嘱是对的。）

“我还没吃完呢＂朱赞锦不服气地嚷着。  
“听话，再吃下去要变小猪了＂望向那一桌几乎被扫光的菜，够了够了。

刘海宽将人连催带赶地送到门外，临别之际，又是一番厮磨。  
谁叫他稀罕他呢，到底是舍不得呀。

6.

芭莎害人啊！  
隔没几天，朱赞锦又气冲冲地跑来。

“阿瑶什么时候对你假笑过了？你怎么可以这样说阿瑶？在你眼里那些都是假笑吗？啊？＂  
一串连珠炮似箭镞般掷来，使刘海宽真切感受到朱赞锦对金光瑶的执念。

“赞赞，那是人家问陈情101里大家各自是什么担当，＂刘海宽浮着额，”是整个剧里，不是在问我的感受……＂

“好啊，那就说说在你的感受里，阿瑶是什么担当＂

“……甜美担当？＂

“二哥真是好记性，甜美担当不是已经颁给魏公子了吗？这他人受过的封号，阿瑶怕是消受不起啊。＂朱赞锦用着饰演阿瑶时的口吻，冷冷地道。他可没乱发脾气，当天芭莎采访一结束就找来影片，是亲耳确认过的。

着急了着急了，一山不容二虎，除非一公一母，这偏偏又都是公的。  
怪自己当初没准备过这些问题，连可以拿来蒙混过去的甜宠担当都已经给思追了。

刘海宽搜肠刮肚，勉强挤出一个答案。

“吃鸡担当？＂  
“…！皮痒啊你！＂迎面一记肘击，还好有闪过。不对啊不是说好不再动手了吗！

瞅着朱赞锦气鼓鼓的腮帮子，他突然意识到一件事情。

“有了！＂刘海宽猛然一拍大腿，瞪大双眼，一脸兴奋神情差点没吓到朱赞锦。  
他将人揽进怀里，也不顾怀里人的挣扎，用手捏了捏朱赞锦的脸颊。

“酒～窝担当＂

这么显眼又迷人的特征，他怎么就没想到呢？  
一定是自己平常看得太习惯了，突然被人问起就答不出来。

“……好吧，还行＂

天吶，这也用得着想那么久？  
别说这个，光是把吃鸡担当换成美食担当不就得了？男朋友的临场反应能力令人担忧怎么办，在线等。

见朱赞锦还是噘着嘴，刘海宽久违地蓝曦臣上身，递给他一个既熟悉又怀念的眼神。

“阿瑶，＂这声呼唤换来那人一个机灵，“二哥错了，原谅二哥可好？＂

“行了，别以为拿蓝曦臣当挡箭牌就好办＂  
朱赞锦背过身子，在心中一叹。  
……谈什么原不原谅呢，二哥在阿瑶心里自然是最好的。

彷佛看穿朱赞锦心中所想，刘海宽从背后环抱着他，修长的手覆在那白皙滑嫩的手背上，十指相扣，用轻柔的嗓音在耳边悄声絮语。

闻言，朱赞锦转身回望，脖颈之间延伸出好看的肌肉线条。

“……好了好了，我早就不生气了，阿瑶也原谅你，别演了＂

“不是演，＂用手指轻点朱赞锦的唇，刘海宽难得露出有些羞涩的笑容。

“是真的。＂

FIN.


End file.
